In the club
by Daichilover
Summary: AU. "Her eyes snapped open, gaze landing on a very handsome man, with gleaming silver hair and captivating golden eyes standing in front of her. Cute, dog ears were perched on his head twitching just a bit as he regarded her." Will Kagome find something more than she bargained for in the club Sango dragged her to?


**A/N: Another one-shot. Hope you guys like it. Drop me a review for feed-back, pretty please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha**

**Inspired by: In the club by 2NE1 **

**In the club**

"You really think going to a club is going to help me get over this?" Kagome eyed her energetic and ecstatic friend, Sango, as she twirled around wearing a skin-tight black mini skirt with a dark pink off-shoulder blouse. Her hair flowed around her, free of the usual pony-tail restraint Sango usually had her hair in. In essence, she was ready to party.

Sango grinned and winked at her sulky friend, who stood in front of her with gray sweats on. "Of course I do. What better way to say ban vayoge to a break up?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "It's bon voyage, Sango." She the crossed her arms and continued. "And I don't want to. Period."

"Kagome," Sango whined, clutching her friend tightly. Kagome had to remember to keep a safe distance or her best friend might strangle her without intending to. Sometimes she wondered if this was a latent power in her family from their demon-slaying days or just her eagerness. Either way, she was formidable in strength. "Please? I don't want to go by myself. I'll look like a drag and weird guys might hit on me." She batted her eyelids and pouted, knowing full well that the raven-haired girl would not refuse.

"Dammit, Sango!" Kagome threw her hands in the air. "Fine! I'll go but not because I'm celebrating my break up."

Sango now took Kagome's hand and squeezed it gently, all the childishness gone from her voice. "Kagome, you deserve better than Kouga. He ran off with some tramp because he's a stupid demon with no brains." She tapped the side of her head to emphasize her point. "I know you cared for him, but it's no use to waste your emotional energy on it. Loosen up a bit."

Kagome turned her head away, wanting to look anywhere but into Sango's eyes because she knew what her best friend said was true. Still, she felt reluctant to let her feelings go. She had been with Kouga for so long and had invested all of her heart into their relationship. She had even dreamed of being happily married with him one day.

But of course, standing in front of Sango with her gray sweats on, ice cream containers littering her floor and the TV on to old love shows she used to watch, she knew that would never be the case.

Maybe she didn't have to let all of her feelings disappear in one go; she knew that only time could do that, but maybe going out with Sango and having a fun time might make the journey a little less painful and little more enjoyable.

_Why not? I've got nothing to lose._

"Let me go get ready," Kagome answered, turning around to go look in her closet while Sango clapped her hands and squealed in joy. Seconds later, she appeared behind her in the closet.

"That one!" Sango screamed, frantically pointing a perfectly manicured finger at a green emerald v-neck dress. It's one inch straps were sequined with rhinestones and was Kagome's favorite party dress, but she hadn't worn it in months.

"I don't know," Kagome glanced at her friend. "I thought we should go slow. Maybe that dress?" She pointed to a more modest square line dress, which ended right above her knees.

"Pfft," Sango waved away her suggestion. "That's child's play. Wear the green dress with those matching pretty pumps you've got in that box there."

Kagome sighed. "Fine."

After slipping on the green dress and her shoes, Sango gave her a quick make over, making sure to bring out her blue-gray eyes. The end result was stunning.

"Kagome, you'll make any man drop dead with how gorgeous you look. Kouga doesn't know what he's missing."

"Do you really think so?" Kagome asked, grabbing her purse and keys, ready to head out the door.

"Of course. Now let's go and have fun!" Sango cried, pushing Kagome out the door.

**XXX**

"Wow," Kagome breathed, taking in the size of the club that they had pulled up to. She glanced at the long line, wondering how on earth they were going to get inside at all. "How are we even going to get in?"

"Oh, I have my ways." Sango winked at Kagome as she parked her pink convertible.

Kagome only sighed as she unbuckled her seat belt, catching the mischievous glint in Sango's eye.

As they walked to the club, Sango passed up the long line, earning glares from the other people and went directly to the bouncer at the front.

"Hello, my name is Sango. You'll find me on the V.I.P list there. I brought a guest with me."

Kagome glanced at her smiling friend, wondering where and how she had been able to acquire V.I.P access to such a popular club.

Sure enough—and to Kagome's relief—the bouncer flipped through his papers and found her name. He unsecured the rope barring the entrance and let them in, giving them a smile and wishing them a fun time.

"Oh my gosh," Kagome grabbed Sango's arm once they entered the club, the music blaring and the colorful lights flashing every which way. "How did you get on the list?"

Sango just smiled and looked around until she spotted someone that, apparently, she'd been looking for. "Why don't we move this way?" She pulled her friend—or better said, dragged her—across the room.

Kagome didn't understand why until she caught sight of a man, probably around their age, alone at another table. She prayed Sango wasn't going to try to hook them up—not that he wasn't handsome, but because Sango could be embarrassing at times with her unrelenting enthusiasm.

"Sango," The well-dressed man stood up from his seat. "I thought you were going to stand me up." He took her hand and kissed it gallantly.

Sango smiled, pulling her hand back. "As you can see, I didn't. I hope you don't mind I brought my friend with me." She gestured to Kagome. "This is Kagome. Kagome, this is Miroku. He's owns half of the club, along with another friend of his."

"Nice to meet you." Kagome smiled, shaking Miroku's hand. No wonder Sango had been able to get inside. She was dating one of the owners!

"Please, the pleasure is all mine." Miroku answered. He then turned to Sango. "Would you care to dance? As long as Kagome here doesn't mind, of course."

"Oh, I don't mind."

Sango turned to her friend. "Are you sure? I don't want to leave you alone when I was the one who brought you."

Kagome shook her head. "Go ahead, I'll be fine."

"Alright." Sango agreed, taking Miroku's hand, but before they left, Miroku held out a card to Kagome.

"If you'd like anything to drink, use my card. It's the least I can do for taking Sango away from you."

"Oh," Kagome was surprised. "Thank you." She took the card from Miroku's fingers and watched as they disappeared into the throngs of people that were dancing like there was no tomorrow. She walked to the bar and sat down, sliding the card to the bartender and asking for her drink. A few minutes later, she was sipping her drink, sitting and contemplating why she had even come in the first place.

_Now that I think about it,_ Kagome thought, _I met Kouga at a bar too._ She closed her eyes as the memories flooded her mind; the first time she saw him, the first time they kissed . . .

"Hello?"

Her eyes snapped open, gaze landing on a very handsome man, with gleaming silver hair and captivating golden eyes standing in front of her. Cute, dog ears were perched on his head twitching just a bit as he regarded her. She was startled that he had seen her reminiscing and blushed.

She put down her drink, regarding him nervously. "Hello."

The man immediately caught on. "Oh, don't be scared." He laughed, and she found that his laugh was nice to listen to as well as genuine. "I didn't come here to do anything to you. I was actually looking for a friend of mine who was supposed to sitting here . . ." He scanned the crowds and Kagome spotted who he was looking at. "Ah, my name is Inuyasha by the way."

"My name's Kagome." Kagome turned to him, realizing that must have been the friend Miroku had been talking about. "I guess he's busy at the moment. I came here with my friend, who was his date—unbeknownst to me." She chuckled softly, taking a sip of her drink.

"Oh, so you're a friend of Sango's?" Inuyasha sat down, making Kagome blush slightly. Here was this very handsome—not to mention rich, but Kagome didn't quite care about that—man talking to her like he actually wanted to listen to her. How long had it been since Kouga had really listened to her?

Without meaning to, tears welled in her eyes and she turned to wiped them away without Inuyasha seeing, but he noticed and a worried look appeared on his face.

"Did I say something?"

She shook her head, glad that her voice wasn't shaking. "No, it's just—I'm just going through a hard time right now. Sango brought me here to have fun," She looked down at her glass and then at Sango, in the crowd. "but I can't bring myself to."

Inuyasha was silent and Kagome thought she had scared him with her statement, but suddenly she was being pulled away from the table by strong hands and that's when she realized he was taking her to dance.

"Um, Inuyasha, what are you doing?" She looked at him nervously.

Inuyasha turned to her, giving her a crooked grin. "Well, you said you came to have fun right? Why not dance and forget about your problems for a little?" His smile was so dazzling that Kagome had problems thinking straight, but she nodded, letting him pull her into the crowd. He placed his hands on her waist, which made Kagome blush a deep red. Inuyasha noticed and chuckled.

"Have you never danced before with a guy, or what?" Inuyasha teased her, holding her close as other bodies pressed close. He was actually having fun with her—she seemed very genuine and kind. He wanted to get to know her more.

"Of course I have!" Kagome said, her face still very red. "It's just—"

"Just what?"

"Nothing," Kagome sighed, not finding anything to say.

Inuyasha only smiled in response, choosing to not keep talking and just dance. Kagome found herself unwinding, relaxing while dancing with him. The music was upbeat and a couple of her favorite songs came up. Inuyasha was a complete gentlemen, keeping distance so as not to make her uncomfortable, but still close enough that they didn't bump anybody. Who would've thought she was going to have so much fun?

**XXX**

Sango noticed Kagome dancing and tapped Miroku on the shoulder to point. "I think she found Inuyasha, Miroku."

Miroku smiled, glancing at the couple across the room. "That's great. Inuyasha needs to get out more and Kagome seems to be having fun with him." He winked at his date. "Think they'd get together?"

Sango shrugged. "Hey, if it's meant to be, then I hope they do." She smiled when she saw Kagome laugh—really laugh at something Inuyasha said. "She might seem fine now, but she's still hurt, Miroku. It might take some time."

Miroku shrugged. "Inuyasha is a patient man."

Sango laughed, throwing her arms around Miroku's neck as a slow song came on. "Unlike you. You've met me all of two times and you're convinced that we should be together forever."

Miroku grinned. "Who wouldn't want to be with a woman as fiery, beautiful and kind like you? I certainly think I found the one. You don't feel the same way?" He gave her such a cute pout that Sango could only laugh.

"Shut up and dance, Miroku."

**XXX**

Inuyasha led Kagome back to the table when a slow song came on, seeing her apprehensive look. Whatever she was going through had really affected her. Inuyasha guessed most likely that it was about a guy, judging her hesitance with him and the face she had on right now, listening to this slow song. It was like she was remembering bittersweet memories.

He knew exactly how that felt.

"Would you like another drink?" He asked, glancing at her half-empty glass. He hoped to distract her from whatever was still bothering her.

"Oh, no. I'm not much a drinker." She laughed as she continued. "Once, in college, I got drunk with just three margarita glasses."

"It would take a lot more than that to get me drunk," Inuyasha laughed.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"I'm half-demon." Inuyasha shrugged. "We just hold our liquor better."

"Hmm," Kagome barely responded, once again her thoughts drifting off. Inuyasha saw this and because he wasn't going to quit on her just yet, pulled her back on the dance floor when the slow song finished.

"C'mon, you came to dance! Why don't we have fun on the dance floor?"

"Oh, sure." Kagome began to turn around until she saw the time as she checked her phone. "Ah! It's really late and I have to work tomorrow morning." She glanced up at Inuyasha, who looked a little dejected, but covered it up with a smile.

"It's okay," Inuyasha moved to sit down. "I'll walk you to your car."

"Ok," Kagome agreed with a smile. "Can you tell Sango that I went home? We came in separate cars, but she'll be looking for me later."

"Sure," Inuyasha grabbed his jacket and draped it around Kagome's shoulders, since he knew it was going to be chilly outside. Kagome glanced up at him and pulled the jacket around her more securely, feeling butterflies in her stomach at the gesture. No one had ever been this kind to her before.

It was dark and quiet outside, a starking contrast from the club they had just exited. Kagome breathed in the clean scent of the night and spoke little to Inuyasha as she walked to her car. She turned to him, shrugging off his jacket and giving him a smile.

"Thanks for dancing with me," Kagome held his jacket in her hands, wanting to keep him there just a little while longer. "If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have danced."

"You're welcome." He paused, hesitating a little as he continued. "I know you're going through a bad time right now, but I was wondering. . . would it be alright if we went out for dinner or something?"

Kagome was surprised, and as she was about to agree to the arrangements until someone yelled her name, someone who was too familiar at the moment.

"Kagome!"

She whirled around quickly, seeing Kouga walking towards them quickly. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, but didn't speak as the wolf demon came closer.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kagome? I went to your house, but you weren't there." Kouga looked at her confused, casting an angry glance at Inuyasha. "And who's this guy?"

Suddenly, anger flared in Kagome as Kouga looked at her as if nothing had happened, as if nothing had changed, but in reality, everything had changed. He was no longer the man she knew and though her feelings for him were deeper than she wanted them to be, there was no reason for her to love a man who would so easily betray her love to be in the arms of another woman and then act as if it were nothing.

"How dare you go to my house!" She seethed inside and her hands balled into fist. "You have no business with me, not after what you did."

"Kagome, please, I apologized. What else do you want me to do?" Kouga looked irritated.

"I'd like you to get out of my life! How can you think that you can just apologize and everything could be okay?" Kagome raised her hands to push him, but Kouga was to quick and grabbed her wrists, shackling her in his strong grip. Inuyasha's coat slipped from her hands as she tried to make him let go.

"Well, you seem to be having fun here!" Kouga yelled, pushing Inuyasha. "Who the hell do you think you are asking my woman out for lunch?"

Before Kouga could blink, Inuyasha pulled back his arm and punched Kouga right in his face. He staggered backwards, letting Kagome go and falling on his rear end while holding his face in pain. Kagome was surprised; in fact, she was frozen. She had no idea Inuyasha was that strong. She glanced at him, saw him roll his eyes at Kouga and crack his knuckles.

"I suggest you get off my property or I'm going to have to call the police." A smirk then crept onto his face as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Unless you want to see how hard I can punch with my other hand?"

Kouga glared at Inuyasha, but hurriedly stumbled up and out of the parking lot. Kagome could only sigh in relief at his retreating back. She bent down, picking up Inuyasha's jacket and turning to him with an apologetic face.

"I'm sorry you had to get involved." Kagome sighed, her gaze finding the floor. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen . . . I just wanted to take my mind off of him." She hugged herself, hoping that Inuyasha wouldn't be too harsh on her.

"Kagome, don't feel bad." Inuyasha touched her arm and the grabbed his jacket, draping it over her shoulder once more. Kagome felt the familiar flutter. "You're not the only one who has crazy ex's." He shrugged and then grinned at her, making her heart skip a beat. "But at least I could punch that guy."

She giggled, suddenly feeling much more better than she had just a few minutes before. She thanked him for helping her and was about to give his jacket back and get into her car when he shook his head.

"Keep it." He smiled, his white teeth and one small fang showing. "This way you'll have to see me again."

Kagome laughed. "You're not going to budge about this, are you?"

"Not at all."

"Fine," A small smile was beginning to form on her face. "When do you want me to give your jacket back?"

Inuyasha only thought for second before the smile was back on his face. "How about during dinner tomorrow. I know a great place we can go to."

"Alright," Kagome agreed. "It's a date."

They exchanged phone numbers and addresses, with Inuyasha promising to pick her up after she had enough time to get ready after work. As she watched him turn away while she pulled out the parking lot, Kagome was amazed how things had turned around for her. She no longer felt as pained as before, and though it would take time for her feelings to disappear, she had a feeling that Inuyasha was just the right guy to help her along the way.

* * *

**A/N: There you go, another one-shot. Please drop a review and give me your opinions about this. Feedback, once again, is appreciated as well. Thanks for reading!**

** ~Daichilover **


End file.
